


Below

by allonsytastic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Coma Ward AU, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Hospital, Hurt No Comfort, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> deprived of name, family and existence, she reminds him of himself</em>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU: The first words your soulmate directs at you are written on your skin.  
> Thank you for reading :)

John has been the coma ward's attending physician for eighteen months now. Jane Doe has been there for all of them. Unidentified, deprived of name, family and existence, she reminds him of himself.

 

He takes her hand, lifting her forearm so that he can roll up the sleeve of her hospital gown. He doesn't usually put up IVs but it's a quiet night and he figures the nurses might appreciate the help. Scanning her skin for a suitable injection site, his gaze is caught by the writing along the inside of her arm.

His breath stops. So do his heart and brain. Everything just stops. His entire presence is focused on the string of words winding down her skin.

He remembers it, vividly, that one day about three weeks back. When he came into her room and her golden hair was illuminated by the afternoon sun. He'd told her he hoped the day she woke up would be as bright and beautiful as that one.

As his eyes relentlessly trace those same words etched into her arm, reading and re-reading them over and over, his heart breaks. Breaks because he doesn't have a soulmark. Breaks because there are no words to be found anywhere on his body. He's assumed it was because he didn't have a soulmate but this is much worse.

There would never be any first words from her. This was all he would get.


End file.
